


极端相处法则

by Moutneousn



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moutneousn/pseuds/Moutneousn
Summary: 她们第一次搞得莫名其妙，回想起来，这荒唐之始真得定罪到二人公上私下的独处时间过长上。





	极端相处法则

**Author's Note:**

> *cp星陈

有个全天下只有两个人知道的秘密：这不是她们的第一次。

不然这薄脸皮的上司也不会勾引得那么理所当然，又战战兢兢的。

虽然后词语放在平日陈总督身上，简直比自己有一天戒酒了还惹人惊呼白日做梦。她对任何形式狠敌的害怕仅仅停留于潜伏的谨慎，除此之外，想让她露出那副别扭的，小心翼翼的模样，都不如直接磕致幻剂来得实在。但这样别扭的，小心翼翼的，甚至还恶狠狠红着脸的长官，就那么活生生地摆在自己身下，试图剥开那厚实的重装紧身衣，丝毫不见消停，即使她在自己的动作下显得有些乏力，折腾了好一会也脱不下半件。她们滚到了曾属于陈的那张床上，床单角印着龙纹。陈自己动手开了衬衫，星熊撩开她裤链，往大腿根里探手，她的腿型练得好看，那儿的肌肉很紧，细摸就能划出纹路。持盾的手被磨得粗糙，星熊触摸时下力不敢重，食指往腿根挪，剩下的罩住大腿内侧，浅浅磨着。陈似乎是被挠得难受，不时蹬蹬腿，一下一下地亲她下巴，嘴上不饶人，说，快一点解决，我们没那么多时间，快一点——她好像十分急于摆脱这磨人的前戏环节。星熊勾掉她的裤子，进去按了两把，深色复杂地低下头，顺势把吻接了过来。

“身体都没准备好，你急什么。这可是个相当的战略性错误。”她含着上司下嘴唇喃喃，“你连我手指都嫌糙。”

“在这个鬼地方能有性欲都很难吧。”她理直气壮，仿佛不记得刚刚下命令的是哪位总督似的。

哦嚯，言之有理。星熊放开音量笑了两声，拍拍她的脸，顺着她身体亲下去，脖子，锁骨，被人为变形的运动内衣勒出一半的乳房，小腹，胯骨边缘。对于高高大大，必须习惯性弯腰，否则容易撞到鬼角的自己而言，这龙上司身体任何地方都小了好几号，做爱时的自己仿佛身处一个温柔战场，她同样是与盾共鸣的，同个性质的武器，能把陈整个人都罩在下头。她常有意借情欲迸发，那么把陈抱着，抚上她的角和尾巴，它们的根部都是敏感处，平日捏上去，她上司会激灵一抖，红起耳朵，压着音量，大发雷霆。她爱听她压抑的声音，即便陈总督办公室的隔音好到令人发指，除非两精英在里头真枪实弹地激战，给炸个缺胳膊少腿的，外边下属脸贴着门也可以睡着，可她总爱咬着自己嘴巴，或者咬着星熊的嘴巴，拼全力不漏声儿。她咬人力气可不小，绝不会因为有几个指头在自己身体里而嘴下留情，要是任她放着啄，估摸事后不久，她们将双双收到下级关照的治疗嘴唇干裂出血的莱茵药茶；她爱感受她完全紧贴在自己身上的温度——这样的肆意倚靠会很丢战场上总督的面子，她上司在除此之外的任何时候都拒绝作出如此具有依赖性的行为，当然，也不会让人如此随意地触碰她的龙族性征。这一切柔软部分，只有在特殊时候才对自己一人开放——或许是鬼族骨子里的征服欲作祟，陈在性爱中有意无意的示弱，让星熊有了诡异的成就感，这也是荒唐性爱得以延续数次的理由之一。


End file.
